Sequal to: No Name
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: Please read the first series before reading this one if you haven't done that already. MPREG!. SASUNARU..in later series.. RATED M FOR BAD LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

** Last paragraph in the latest series.**

**And so the rest of the month went by with the blonde having mood swings over little things like not being able to eat his beloved ramen anymore and having to eat vegetables every day with his lunch. Kiba and Shikamaru finally began to date and Neji...well that's a surpise in the next series along with alot of other surprises. **

* * *

**Chapter one.**

**Narutos team mates and academy friends waited in the waiting room where as most of the village waited outside the hospital waiting for the signal that the troublesome teens baby has been brought into this world though nobody knows how many was to be recieved. Some made bets and deals on how many were to be recieved because he contained the ninetailed brat inside his body and foxes recieve more than one cub most of the time. **

**Sasuke had tried to sneak into the village every once in a while but failed as they had allies from other villages. Gaara the Kazekage in the Suna village is also at Konoha's hospital with his ninjas guarding the village but anyhow he was waiting patiently as Kiba was pacing up and down the down.**

**The waiting room got silently as they heard a baby crying however just as the door slowly opened the room became anxious just to see what the baby would look like. A nurse came out holding a sleeping baby wrapped up in a blue towell like a catapillow. The nurse that was holding the baby boy walked to the doors and whisperd in Kankuros ear "baby boy and theirs two more babies" and want back inside. Kankuro grinned saying "A BABY BOY AND TWO MORE BABIES!". Half of the crowd cheered outside the hospital and some groaned because they had lost to their bets or deals.**

**Kiba grinned accidently shouting "oh yeah!. A boy defanetly a boy!. Tough luck Shikamaru I'm top!" and laughed until he heard another cry coming from behind the exact same door, **

**Shizune came out holding another baby except this one had a pink towell and she was still crying as the nurse took the baby girl and walked away. Shizunes sweat dropped as she re-enterd the room where Naruto was. The Nara grinned "ha, I'm sorry what did you say Kiba. I think I miss heard you a few minuetes ago", "ha-ha very funny" the Inuzuka pouted back. **

**"Please tell me that it was only two babies" Sakuras and Inos sweat dropped as a another cry was heard. "OH COMEE ON!" Kiba got unpatient thinking **_'__how many is going to come out of him!_**'. A doctor walked out of the room holding a baby that was wrapped in a creamy coloured towell, all ninjas in the waiting room rushed upto the doctor asking "a boy or girl?". The doctor smiled " a boy however... he also somehow contains a fox inside his body" and walked off.**

**All ninjas stood there unsure of what to say until Tsunade came out of the room mumbling "so much hard work for that brat.." and continued "well his asleep for now but he just should be awake sometime around noon" and left leaving all ninjas standing there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNND A NEW CHAPTER STARTING NOW!.**

* * *

**Chapter Two. **

**Five minuetes after Naruto had woken up he sat up in bed and saw his friends in the room and smiled. Shikamaru smiled as he was the first to say "congratulations" the followed by the rest who said the same thing. Naruto giggled a slight whilst replying "thanks guys". The Haruno smiled "so have you named them?", the blonde thought for a secound then smiled "yeah", "what did you call them?". "Well I named my baby girl Kushina after my mom and the youngest son I named Iruka but I haven't named my eldest boy yet", Iruka wasn't in the room since he had to teach his class back at the academy.**

**Tsunade walked into the room saying "why don't you name him after something you love", Naruto smiled "how about Minato?". Tsunade smiled as she nodded however Neji then came into the room with Hinata holding a cup of coffee. Ino facepalmed herself whilst shouting "MAAN, MY BEST FRIEND IS HAVING A BABY AND HIS A GUY!", Kiba grinned replying "jelouse bitch". "Shut up dog breathe!" the female blonde shouted back clenching her teeth. Shizune walked through the door holding a small baby wearing an orange baby grow and also had a tag on it's right wrist with writing on that read**

**_Iruka Uzumaki_, however she handed the baby over to Naruto.**

**Blue eyes stared into small black ones. Iruka has the same blonde hair except it was Sasukes hair style though it is very hard to tell since Iruka hardly has any hair and three whisker like marks on both femanine cheeks that made him look like a girl , in a good way. As soon as Kiba leaned over the hospital bed and glanced at the baby it started crying, Sakura laughed whilst saying "I think that Iruka hates Kiba" causing the others to laugh.**

* * *

**Writer: Ohai so this is the ending of this chapter. Hope you liked it and thank you for reading!.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer: A NEW AND LAST !.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

**After a week Naruto took his troublesome triplets home back to Kakashi's house. The blondes sensei convinced him to move in incase anything will happen with Sasuke. Naruto had quit being a ninja for the sake of looking after his babies, he promised himself to give them something that his never had like a family and a nice comforting home that has no broken furniture. **

**"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!". Naruto bolted right up out of bed along with Kakashi as they heard a cry, and then another cry "Waaaaah!" which that cry then started the other baby causing it to also cry. The Hatake grinned asking "so, who was the first to start crying?". Naruto grinned replying "Iruka", "how do you know for sure?". Narutos sweat dropped "because I'm technically their mother" and left to go feed the babies after replicating two clones in need of help.**

** Naruto sighed and flopped onto the bed as he could finally have some sleep after feeding and changing his babies nappies.**

**Karin had told Sasuke about Naruto giving birth to babies though she didn't say how many.**'_Hn. So Narutos got kids... I'll pay him a little visit one of the days' _**the corners of Sasukes mouth purked up turning into a smirk as he thought.  
**

* * *

**Writer: Thank you for reading again. I promise to make the next series longer!. XD. Just need to think of ideas but please if you would like to add some ideas, feel free to share :D. Thank you again.**


End file.
